


Special Gift

by honeyyandpeachess



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas fic, Cute, Established Relationship, Florist Frank Iero, Fluff, Frank is too cute, Help, How Do I Tag, It's not automatically xmas, Its cute leave me alone, M/M, My ma is in the room as i write this, On Repeat, One-Shot, ProRev era, cuz y not, for build-up and shiz, lol im listening to mcr's cover of AIWFCIY, so festive, this is so cheesy ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyyandpeachess/pseuds/honeyyandpeachess
Summary: Frank and Gerard have been in a relationship for a little over four years, and on the fourth Christmas they spend together, Gerard decides to give Frank a very special gift. After almost loosing his head searching for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this because I'm dying for some frerard cuteness, and I thought you dudes needed something to hold you over till I update the other thing.

It was a week before Christmas, and poor Gerard had no clue what to get his very special someone for the impending holiday. He was wrecking his brain cells sitting on his paint-stained couch, his cup of coffee forgotten on the table. He already was informed by his friend Ray that Frank had found the perfect gift for him, and even after begging him to tell, Ray didn't spill a word.

Gerard and Frank had been in a long term relationship for a little over four years, going on five next year in June. As cliche as it sounds, it was love at first sight for Gerard. He was going to a local flower shop to get some flowers for his mother, and as soon as he saw the punk looking kid with shaggy hair behind the counter, he couldn't stop the smile grazing his face. He kept finding excuses to go back, and talk to Frank more, and the other boy slowly began to catch on to Gerard's cheeky smiles. Weeks after, Gerard tripped on his tongue and admitted his feelings to the boy. Frank giggled at Gerard's red face, before telling him he felt the same. That was four years ago, Frank was 16, Gerard was 18, now they're 20 and 22, the spark hadn't died a bit.

Gerard snapped out of his daze, and reached over and grabbed his phone, dialing Mikey's number. He picked up with a tired, "Yeah?" and Gerard only felt sorta bad for waking him up. Sorta.

"Mikes, I need a big favor, dude."

"What is it?"

"I don't know what to get Frank for Christmas."

"You didn't get anything yet?"

"No, and I need help!"

"Well, get him a choker, he likes those."

"Can it, Mikey, I'm not getting him that."

"Fine, give me ten minutes, and we can go look for something for him."

"Thanks Mikey, you're a saint," Gerard stated, only slight sarcasm in his voice. Mikey huffed out an 'okay' as he hung up, leaving Gerard to run around his house to find something decent to wear before his brother showed up. He heard a knock on the door as he was slipping on his leather jacket, he flung it open to reveal a very tired looking Mikey. He was holding a warm cup of coffee in his hand, Gerard assumed it was for him, but his hopes were dashed as his brother took a long swig of the drink.

"You probably already had some, you caffine addict," Mikey told him upon seeing his expression.

"Buzz off, lets go." They left the house in record time, took Mikey's car, as he drove to Wal-Mart, where Gerard gave a confused face, because, Wal-Mart? Really? Mikey just grinned, he had a plan. They walked into the store, Mikey dragging his older brother by his jacket sleeve to the jewelry section. Gerard raised his eyebrows, very confused at the whole situation, thinking Mikey would take him somewhere else to get Frank's gift, not the jewelry section of Wal-Mart.

Mikey rolled his eyes, "Are you dumb? Get him a promise ring you idiot!" To which Gerard let out an exaggerated yet silent shout of "Ooohhhh" at upon realizing, and smacking himself on the forehead. Mikey retained his poker face, and shoved his brother toward the counter.

"E-excuse me, um, could you please sh-show me what you have in for p-promise rings?" Gerard asked the lady at the counter, his awkward hand gestures matching with his awkward being. The lady kept a blank face, but showed Gerard a section of rings behind the glass, most of them with hearts in the middle. He scanned the rings, hearing Mikey grunt behind him with his tired state. When one finally caught his eyes, he knew it was the one he was getting. It was a simple gold ring, with a indescribably beautiful pink heart in the middle, seeming to shimmer. Next to the heart were three diamond-likes stones on each side, the ring also had 'promise' engraved on the inside. Gerard pulled out his wallet and prepared to pay.

Gerard walked away from the counter with a little white box in his hand, and a relieved smile on his face, he mentally thanked Mikey for helping him as much as he did, even at the ungodly hour he had woken him up at. "Can we go now?" Mikey asked, Gerard sighed happily, and nodded, walking out of the store with his brother, who proceeded to take him home.

"Thanks, Mikes. Really, I would have lost all of my hair if it wasn't for you."

"It's no problem, Gee. I know how important he is to you."

"Yeah he really is. Thanks again," Gerard told him, waving him off as he pulled out of the driveway. He opened the door to the apartment he lived in with Frank. He hurriedly raced around, desperately looking for some spare wrapping paper, some tape, and some scissors. He knew Frank would get home at some point and he wanted to make sure everything went perfectly unnoticed.

Gerard fidgeted for hours, retreating to their room to work on a painting that he wanted to work on in his free time, until Frank came home at 6:00 from the flower shop. Gerard had the day off, for holiday of course, but Frank only had Christmas day off of work, and had to work the day of Christmas eve, which Gerard thought was totally unfair.

Time seemed to fly by as he heard Frank's voice ring through the small apartment. "Gee, I'm home!" The smaller man made his way to their room, to see his boyfriend focused on a painting he was working on. "Hey, Geebear," Frank smiled, the taller man got up from his chair and turned to give the other a welcoming hug.

"Hey, sugar, how was work?"

"It was okay, pricked my finger on a rose thorn when Patrick squealed because Pete was being a nice guy, well nice boyfriend I'm guessing, but whatever, I mean he bought him chocolates so he might as well confess already."

"Well, sounds like you had an interesting day, my sassy little angel."

"Cut it out with the nicknames, Gee."

"Nah, they're cute." Frank sighed but smiled as Gerard kissed him on the cheek, before waltzing into the living room. Frank followed, and sat down on the couch that was multiple colors thanks to Gerard staining it with paint. "Hungry, love?" Frank nodded, relaxing on the couch as Gerard brought him some heated up leftovers.

"Wow, Gee, real romantic, thanks."

"You wanna cook?" Frank shook his head, "Then shush and eat it."

"You're a buttface."

"Love you too, Frankie." Frank giggled and swat at Gerard's arm, eating the food on his plate with an impressive time. They stayed like that for a while, relaxing on the couch, Gerard twisting his fingers in Frank's soft hair, the younger man having moved to lay on Gerard's chest, the only sound was their own breathing. It was going on 8:00 when Frank suddenly came up with an idea.

"Gee, can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, Frankie, what do you wanna watch?"

"Hm, I dunno, gimme a second." After a minute or so, they ended up watching The Nightmare Before Christmas, which some could argue that it was a Halloween movie, but Frank said it was for both Halloween and Christmas. Even though Frank loved this movie to the ends of the Earth and back, he ended up falling asleep halfway through. Gerard gazed at him fondly, dragging his thumb across his cheek, wondering how he ended up so lucky.

Gerard awoke the next morning, slightly stirring and waking up Frank in the process, and they stared at eachother with sleepy yet loving eyes. "Merry Christmas, Frankie," Gerard whispered quietly.

"Merry Christmas, Gee." Frank stretched and got off of from where he was laying on Gerard, and into the kitchen where he began a pot of coffee. Gerard followed, and joined Frank in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around the shorter man from behind.

"Making coffee already? You just woke up, love."

"I figured you deserved some early Christmas coffee," Frank mumbled with a yawn.

"Well thanks, you're the best, babe."

"I know," he smiled at the praise.

After sitting quietly for a few minutes drinking coffee, Gerard finally turned to Frank and asked him, "Wanna see your present?"

Frank gasped, "Please?"

"Of course, love, gimme a sec to go get it," Gerard stepped away to the cabinet where he kept the ring, pulled out the middle drawer, and pulled the little box out of it. He handed it to Frank, "Here, it's nothing big, but I hope you like it."

"Wait, lemme get yours too, we can open them at the same time!" Frank exclaimed excitedly, walking off to their room and returned with a rather large yet flat gift. He handed it to Gerard, "Okay, so open it on 3. 1, 2, 3!" Upon hearing the final number, Gerard began carefully tearing the paper from the present, and Frank hastily tore the paper from his. Despite the other's efforts, Gerard ended up getting his opened first, and gasped upon seeing it.

"Awh, oh my god, Frankie, this is the best gift I've ever gotten, thank you so much!" Gerard exclaimed, leaning over and pecking Frank on his lips. Taking a good look at the gift. Frank had gotten him a vinyl from The Smashing Pumpkins, Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness, to be exact, and Gerard had been talking about wanting it so much, he couldn't believe he actually had it.

Not long after, Frank finally got the paper off of his gift, and his eyes widened as he opened the little box containing the ring, "G-Gee, woah, this is so beauiful, I'm speechless, I can't believe it, a promise ring? T-this means you wanna spend your life with me, right? That's what these mean, right? Oh my god I love it so much, Gee, I love you so much." Frank was choking up at the end, taking the ring out of its holder and slidng it on his finger.

"Yeah Frankie, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, and this is my way of promising you until we're ready for marriage."

"Gee, you are the most amazing man in the entire universe."

"Nah, you are."

"Gerard, I really, really love you."

"I love you too, Frank."

Frank smiled, "You promise?"

"Of course, Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas, Geebear."

**Author's Note:**

> ew i stayed up so late writing this i hate my life its 4 am dont look at me


End file.
